The present invention relates to a recording medium recording apparatus and method and a recording medium. In particular, the invention relates to a recording medium recording apparatus and method in which when data is recorded onto a recording medium, information relating to the data is also recorded onto the recording medium, as well as to a recording medium for such a purpose.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional method for enabling a user to check later musical information or the like that is recorded on a MD (mini-disc; trademark). In this case, as shown in FIG. 2A, first the user prepares an index label 1 on which no information is written. Thereafter, he writes recorded contents (for instance, song names, a title, etc.) thereon with a pen as shown in FIG. 2B, and then sticks, to an MD 2, the index label 1 on which the recorded contents are written as shown in FIG. 2C. When the user alters the recorded contents of the MD 2 on which the index label 1 is stuck, he writes recorded contents on a new index label 1 and sticks it in place of the old one or he rewrites the entries on the current index label 1.
However, the above method of writing recorded contents on the index label 1 has a problem that a user is required to repeat cumbersome operations of sticking the index label 1 and peeling it or rewriting the entries every time he records information or alters recorded information.